Adventures in time travel with Aria Adams and Friends
by The100fanatic
Summary: Ben and Mal's daughter, Aria and her friends travel to other universes where Ben and Mal's kids from other universes need help. If you want to be apart of this story, please PM me!
1. Villians and Hero's P1

**Hello my Faries and Beasts! Today I am going to start this story. I've gotten permission from 4 writers to use their characters and situation. The first one is going to be Villians and Hero's by OnceQueenOfDarknessArrowMerlyn. He/she gave me permission to use her characters and situation. I hope you like it!**

"Who needs our help today?" Aria asked.

Natalie checked on her computer.

"Man, these kids need our help." Natalie said.

"What happened?" Edlynn asked.

"Well apparently, your parents from the other universe had twins and they are battling it out for the thrown. One of the twins named Emma fell in love with one of the villain kids her twin brother Caffery brought from the isle. It was Captain Hooks son, Killian. Killian got her pregnant with twins, and he ran away. Emma ran away to find him. Your other universe parents found her and Killian. They sent Killian back to the Isle and put Emma in a cell for some reason. Emma broke out of the cell and went to the isle where Killian is and she became the queen of darkness because Killian is the king of darkness. Caffery has turned dark because of Medusa's daughter, Medea. He plans to kill his sister and parents so he, Medea, and Maleficent can rule all of Auradon. He ran away with Medea. Your other universe parents found him and him in a cell too, but I'm not sure he's out yet." Natalie said.

"Okay, lets go!" Aria said.

They all held hands.

"Da da da da da da!" Aria said.

"Dow! Natalie and Edlynn said together.

They flashed out.

 **BTW, you Dow like how Dewey from Girl Meets World likes his name pronounced. I hope you guys liked it! Part 2 will be out tomorrow! BYE!**


	2. Villians and Hero's P2

Aria and her friends were suddenly on the isle in Emma and Caffery's universe

"Okay, now we have to find Emma." Aria said.

"What does she look like?" Edlynn asked.

"Just look for a pregnant 15 year old with blonde hair." Natalie said.

"Look!" Aria said.

She pointed to a pregnant girl with blonde hair.

"Lets go." Natalie said.

They walked up to Emma and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hi! I'm Aria and these are my friends Natalie and Edlynn." Aria said.

"And why should I care?" Emma asked.

"Okay look, we are just trying to help you in your little situation." Natalie said.

"How do you know about my situation?" Emma asked.

"I'm your sister from another universe." Aria blurted out.

They explained everything to Emma.

"So your parents are my parents but their from another universe?" Emma asked.

"Something like that." Aria said.

"Okay then. I guess I could use some help." Emma said.

Emma told them her situation.

"Your parents went through the same thing? Didn't they?" Natalie asked.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked

"You know, goody falls in love with bady? Offspring of good falls in love with offspring of bad?" Natalie asked.

"They did!" Emma said.

"So, why don't we go back to Auradon and tell them that? They will have to let you be with Killian." Aria said.

"Okay! Lets go!" Emma said.

They flashed to Auradon.

...

They went into the castle.

"I hope they don't hate me." Emma said.

"Don't be silly, Emma. Your parents love you." Aria said.

"I hope your right." Emma said.

They walked in.

A guard went to go get Mal and Ben.

Then, Mal and Ben walked out.

"Your mom from another universe has purple hair." Natalie whispered to Aria.

"Weird." Aria whispered back.

"Emma! You came back! With some friends." Mal said.

"Mom, Dad, this is your daughter from another universe." Emma said.

"That's not possible." Ben said.

"Whata, whata, what could possibly go wrong! Whata, Whata, what could possibly go wrong!" Natalie sang.

"Natalie!" Aria said.

"It is possible, Dad. She has good reasons why you should let me be with Killian." Emma said.

"Well, this should be good." Mal said.

Aria cleared her throat.

"So, you used to live on the isle, right?" Aria asked Mal.

"Yes, I did." Mal said,

"And Prince Ben, soon to be king, brought you over to Auradon, right?" Aria asked.

"Yes." Mal said.

"And did you two fall in love with each other?" Aria asked.

"Yes." Mal said.

"That's the same thing with Emma and Killian! Emma brought Killian from the isle and they fell in love with each other!" Aria said.

"Oh my god. Ben, she's right. Emma and Killian fell in love the same way we did." Mal said.

"Wow." Ben said.

"Boom! In your face!" Natalie shouted.

"Mom, did you just call Killian by his real name instead of Hook?" Emma asked.

"I did. Emma, we are so sorry for everything that has happend. I guess we were just caught up in what made us happy." Mal said.

"If your happy, we're happy." Ben said.

They hugged.

"Okay, so our work here is done." Natalie said.

"No, we still have to help with Caffery!" Aria said.

"But I want a chimichanga! Natalie said.

"Oh boy!" Aria said.


	3. Villians and Hero's P3

Aria, Natalie, Edlynn, Emma, Mal and Ben flashed to a cottage where Caffery was.

"What the hell!" A girl with blonde hair shouted.

"Whose that?" Aria asked Emma.

"Thats Liv. Caffery's girlfriend." Emma said.

Just then, Caffery and a girl with Black hair walked into the room.

"That girl is Medea." Emma said, pointing to the girl with black hair.

"Who the bloody hell are these three girls?" Caffery asked, pointing to Aria, Natalie, and Edlynn.

"They're from a different universe." Emma said.

"That's not bloody possible." Caffery said.

"It is." Aria said.

"Why are you guys here?" Medea asked.

"To help you." Aria said.

"I don't need any help." Caffery said.

"Trust me, you do." Natalie said.

"We know your planning to kill your parents and your sister." Edlynn said

Mal and Ben gasped.

"Well, its the only way to get the throne." Caffery said.

"No, it's not. If you kill your parents and your sister, nobody will want you to be king." Aria said.

"Fine. I'll stop all this mess." Caffery said.

"Now can I have a chimichanga?" Natalie asked.

"We better go before Natalie gets out of control." Edlynn said.

"Da da da da da da" Aria said.

"Dow." Natalie and Edlynn said at the same time.

They flashed back to their universe.


	4. pinksakura271's OC

**Hey guys! This is pinksakura271's OC that I will use in the next chapter.**

 **Name:** Amelia (Everyone calls her Amy)

 **Middle Name:** Angel (Maleficent gave her the most "horrible" MN she can think of. Well known this mother/daughter relation is non-existent. They hide their disdain very well.)

 **Age:** 16 years old, birthday February 14th (Valentine's Day)

 **Catchphrase:** _OH MY PINK!_

 **Animal Spirit:** A Phoenix aka Firebird

 **Relatives:** Mal (older INCIDENT TWIN sister) Ben (Brother-in-law SO MUCH) Maleficent (mother) (Thinks of Evie (sister) Jay & Carlos (brothers))

 **Her beliefs:**

 _LONG LIVE LOVE! BEWARE FORSWEAR LOVE/MAGIC IS ALWAYS IN THE AIR!_

1) People make their own destiny/future

2) Use magic to help instead of hurt/rules are meant to be followed (BOTH unless necessary)

3) Using magic is wickedly fun/dangerous

4) A beautiful mind is worth more than a pretty face

5) A person needs to have a reason to laugh/smile each day

 **Bio:** Amy lived on the Isle, a shy soft speaking girl (her innocent act) were thanks to Mal protecting her Amy was "A diamond in the ruff". Mal only had a soft side around her sister. The two were connected to the hip. Amy is a master manipulator to anyone's emotions, only Mal knows Amy's wicked mind. Mal especially protected her against the Gaston twins (Amy obsessed). Amy is gentle to the point no one could tell she is from the Isle. Except her clothing (obviously) When her sister and the others were chosen for Ben's proclamation.

Amy than secretly trained to defend herself physically, emotionally and very mentally. (Not as if Maleficent, cared about Amy's disappearance) Amy ran away to find her own path. Realizing (even before Mal left) she never wanted to be evil, believed Mal never was either. A stupid facade shown for Maleficent. Amy has improved her pure mind with all the darkness/uncertainty on the Isle. She has the powers of an empath &

has an IQ of 177! However she keeps all that a secret from everyone, except Ben/Mal. Amy would rather talk things out to avoid a fight if possible yet if not than make them bleed or snap bone.

Even back on the Isle Amy was a picky eater and I mean picky. (LOVES take-out food: French fries/chicken strips, pepperoni pizza, white rice/any type of beacon, only fruits: strawberries/bananas, NO VEGETABLES/FISH (GROSS), LOVES Chef Boyardee: ravioli/spaghetti & meatballs, Beverages: strawberry milk, Apple/fruit punch juice, obsessed soda: Coke-cola, Crush Brand strawberry, Cereals: Captain Crunch berries/fruit pebbles. Sweets: cookies/cakes: (red velvet)/ice-cream any kind with pink cream/frosting, not much into chocolate. Chips: Pretzels, Classic/plain Lay's, Cheetos's Puffs. Plain bread, gram crackers, GoldFish.)

Amy is also a punctual morning person (school starts: 8:00am, Amy would up at: 6:30am) coming to Auradon that will never change.

Going to Auradon Prep she is not very sociable or outgoing. Amy is great friends with Doug, Lonnie & Jane. She can tolerate Chad on a good day, yet in general Chad knows to leave her alone. (Mainly because if he tries ANYTHING Ben gave permission so Amy can hurt him) Audrey even more, the moment Amy came to AP they were put on enemy terms. So bad Ben made it his personal mission (some guards if needed) they are never alone with one another in any room (classroom, tourney field etc.) In Auradon, Amy found out she loves to dance, sing, act & swim.

Amy idolize Ben's mother Belle as a beautiful, intelligent, independent female. Amy's dream is to one day own a library, with her own self-published books.

 **Her favorite season(s):** SUMMER & Spring **Her** **Least favorite(s):** Autumn & WINTER (any cold, wet, dark terrain)

 **Her magic powers:** Besides being an empath, she has full control over the 4 elements (FIRE, Water, Earth & Air) & Intangible (being able to walk through solid objects/people)

 **Appearance/Actress:** Waist long pink hair with only a purple rose headband. (Gifted from Mal before she left) complexion (like her twin) emerald green eyes (Turns red when angry/using magic) Weight is only 97 pounds & height is 4' 11 (DON'T let her size fool you) Dove Cameron

 **Main Isle outfit:** A pink leather jacket unzipped showing a dark pink tank top "Think Pink or Evil" in black. Light blue jeans (pink, purple and black roses down the sides) and pink ankle boots with black roses.

 **Ballroom/Special occasion outfit:** A pink floor length sweetheart neckline straps around the shoulders & a pink rose Ruby necklace with one-inch dark pink heels.

 **Sweats/Gym clothes:** A plain t-shirt "Sweet yet Sassy" in pink. The jacket/pants black the inner lining light purple with pink roses on the pockets. The Nick sneakers pink with purple laces.

 **Her main fears:** Heights, Insects, separation from Mal & stage fright, The dark (you can't see your hand in front of your face)

 **Likes** : She's studious bookworm, animals, equality, flowers (especially roses) complimenting people, being mischievous (only when needed), LOVES PINK, LOVES HER SISTER WITH BEN, LOVES STRAWBERRY MILK/PINK FROSTED SUGAR COOKIES, martial arts (expert) and archery (well handled)

 **Dislikes:** Rude/arrogant people, AUDREY, MALEFICENT, BUGS (Any type of insects/COCKROACHES), bullies, womanizer/play boys, sports (Not her thing), studying/reading interrupted, HATES unnecessary noise (popping gum, birds chirping etc.), being called stupid/childish, being put in the spotlight (wallflower), clothes shopping (unnecessary), wearing jewelry/make up (except lip gloss/lip stick) and being told not to wear pink (ANYONE complains/comments negatively on her wearing it all the time)

 **This character will be used in the next few chapters. The first of it will be up on Wednesdays along with a Real Wednesday! BYE!**


	5. Amelia P1

**Hello my Fairies and Beasts! Today was my last day of school! Yay! I will start updating daily and continuing my stories. I am still do a video on my YouTube channel. However, it will not be a Q & A because nobody asked me any questions. SO, its just a 30 second video. It will be up Friday. Here's a chapter!**

Aria, Eadlyn and Natalie were sitting at the bay window. Natalie was on the computer, seeing who they were going to help today.

"Who are we helping next?" Aria asked her friend.

"Your mom's sister from another universe." Natalie said.

"I thought we only help you're parents kids from another universe." Eadlyn said.

"We might want to consider her because the bitch named Audrey and the ass hat named Chad are bullying her." Natalie said.

"What's her name?" Aria asked.

"Amelia." Natalie said.

"I don't know if we should.." Eadlyn said.

"We're doing it." Aria said.

They flashed out.

 **Amelia is pinksakura271's OC. She gave me permission a long time ago and I have not used it. SORRY PINKSAKURA271! I will see you guys tomorrow! BYE!**


	6. Amelia P2

Aria, Natalie, and Eadlyn flashed into a dorm room where a girl with waist long pink hair was standing. The girl was clearly frightened.

"Who are you people?" The girl asked.

"I'm Arianna Rosemarie Adams. You can call me Aria. I'm your niece from another universe. These are my friends Natalie and Eadlyn." Aria said.

"Hi." Natalie and Eadlyn said at the same time.

"I'm Amelia." Amelia said.

"We know." Eadlyn said.

"How?" Amelia asked.

Aria explained to Amelia how they help her parents kids from other universes and how they were going to help her with her Chad and Audrey problem.

"That's very nice of you but I don't think you could help me, I mean I'm just a freak who shouldn't be helped." Amelia said.

"No you're not. You're so much more than that." Aria said.

"I am?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah...Okay. So, I heard you Idolize my grandmother." Aria said as her and Amelia sat down on a bed.

"Belle?" Amelia asked.

Aria nodded.

"I do. She's independent and wanted more than a provincial life. I admire her for that." Amelia said.

"Well, one the things I've heard about her was that she was made fun of too." Aria said.

"She was?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah. She was always reading books and people looked at that as something to make fun of." Aria said.

"So what are you saying?" Amelia said.

"You should go talk to Belle!" Aria said.

"What? Thats crazy! She would never want to talk to me!" Amelia said.

"She would love to talk to you! She's warm and welcoming to everyone she meets." Aria said.

"Well...I guess I should. But when would I talk to her?" Amelia asked.

"Just ask Ben if he can set up a date where you can talk with his mom." Aria said.

"I'll go do that right now!" Amelia said as she ran out the door

 **Amelia is going to talk to Belle! Yey! I have a new story called Sisters and Singing! Please read it and review on it! BYE!**


	7. Amelia P3

Amelia snuck up behind Ben in the hallway.

"Boo!" Amelia said.

Ben jumped and turned around to see Amelia standing there.

"Oh, Hey Amelia!" Ben said.

"I need you to do a favor for me." Amelia said.

"What favor?" Ben asked.

"I need to talk to your mom...that sounded too straightforward! Amelia scolded herself.

"Amelia, it's fine. But Why do you need to talk to my mom? Ben asked.

"I need some advice from her." Amelia said.

"What advice?" Ben asked.

"Why you being all nosey?" Amelia asked, getting up in Ben's face.

Ben stepped back.

"Geez, okay, okay, I'll talk to my mom about it." Ben said.

"Thanks!" Amelia said and walked off.


	8. What story should I finish?

**Hi guys! I just wanted to know the top 3 stories that you want me to finish. Here are the stories to choose from:**

 **Adventures in Time Travel with Aria Adams and Friends (Descendants, 2015)**

 **One way (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Family Moments (Beauty and the Beast)**

 **Help for finding the right guy (The Selection Series)**

 **Sisters and Singing (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Taking on the world (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Same story, different characters (Descendant, 2015 + Girl Meets World)**

 **Triangles are complicated (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Forgive or Forget (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Friends, Enemies, and Secrets (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Becoming a Family (Descendants, 2015**

 **I'm also thinking about finishing Her father: the fifth book in the after the coronation series.**

 **Please tell me in the reviews the top 3 stories you want me to finish. I won't delete the story that nobody wants me to finish. I just need to know the stories to focus on.**

 **Please put that in the reviews!**

 **BYE!**


	9. New schedule

**Hi guys! I just wanted to know the top 3 stories that you want me to finish. Here are the stories to choose from:**

 **Adventures in Time Travel with Aria Adams and Friends (Descendants, 2015)**

 **One way (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Family Moments (Beauty and the Beast)**

 **Help for finding the right guy (The Selection Series)**

 **Sisters and Singing (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Taking on the world (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Same story, different characters (Descendant, 2015 + Girl Meets World)**

 **Triangles are complicated (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Forgive or Forget (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Friends, Enemies, and Secrets (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Becoming a Family (Descendants, 2015**

 **I'm also thinking about finishing Her father: the fifth book in the after the coronation series.**

 **Please tell me in the reviews the top 3 stories you want me to finish. I won't delete the story that nobody wants me to finish. I just need to know the stories to focus on.**

 **Please put that in the reviews!**

 **BYE!**


	10. Amelia P4

Ben told Amelia to come to the castle at 12 to meet with Belle. Amelia walked up to the castle door. She was nervous.

Amelia walked into the castle. A servant walked up to her.

"Hello, you must be Amelia. I'm Lumiere. Her majesty will be with you in a moment." Lumiere said.

"Lumiere, I've told you a million times, just call me Belle."

Amelia turned around to see former Queen Belle walking down the stairs.

"You must be Mal's sister, Amelia. It's a pleasure to meet you." Belle said.

"You as well." Amelia said.

"Shall we go out to the gardens?" Belle said.

"We shall." Amelia said.

...

"So, Ben said you wanted my advice." Belle said as they were walking through the gardens.

"I'm in a little situation." Amelia said.

"Really?" Belle said.

"Audrey and Chad aren't very nice to me." Amelia said.

"Oh." Belle said.

"Yeah...They keep calling me a freak." Amelia said.

"You know I was called..."

"Weird." Amelia finished Belle's sentence.

"How'd you know?" Belle asked.

"I've heard the story...Can I ask you something?" Amelia asked.

"Of course." Belle said.

"How did you deal with all the teasing and name calling?" Amelia asked.

"Well, I just kept in mind that they are just insecure about themselves and they pick on others to make themselves feel good." Belle said.

"Oh." Amelia said.

 **I am trying to stay with this update schedule. I'm updating early because I have to go to the lake for father's day. I will publish a chapter in Bal is love, Bal is life later. It will a Father's day chapter! I'm still** **deciding how old the kids should be tho.**

 **See ya later!**

 **BYE!**


End file.
